Final Fantasy Almanach Diskussion:Bild der Woche
Vorschläge: ;Final Fantasy I *Datei:Hier schläft Link.png --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 15:26, 20. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy II *Datei:Der Drache fliegt nach Finn.PNG - Ein besonderer Moment dieses Spiels. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 06:22, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy III *Datei:Krieger FFIII Logo Amano.jpg - Wegen des Bezugs zum Logo. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 06:22, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy IV *Datei:Palom und Porom im Opening FFIV.jpg - Die beiden fetzen mir! :D Hätten mein Bruder und ich sein können. :P hehe — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:49, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) *Datei:Turm von Zot Rosa.jpg - Bewegende Szene, als Kain von seiner Gedankenmanipulation befreit wurde und anschließend eingesteht, dass nicht all seine Taten durch die Gedankenmanipulation zu rechtfertigen sind. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:49, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) *Datei:Elementarfürsten im Giganten von Babil.PNG - Oh mein Gott, wie hab ich mich auf den Kampf gefreut! :D Endlich wieder Battle with the Four Fiends hören! *o* — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:43, 3. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy V *Datei:Gilgamesch versus Bartz Amano Artwork.jpg - Epic! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 20:52, 25. Feb. 2014 (UTC) *Datei:Bartz & Lenna Amano Artwork2.jpg - Auch hüppsch. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 20:52, 25. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy VI *Datei:FFVI Artwork Amano.jpg - Aber sowas von! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:18, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ;Compilation of Final Fantasy VII *Datei:Zack lehnt dankend ab CC.png - Ich liebe diesen Blick einfach :D [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 33px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy|Hier gehts zu meinem Dissidia-WT *klick* 08:27, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) *Datei:FortCondor.png - Ich fand den Condor so cool und hab mich gefreut wie ein Schneekönig, als ich dann Phönix bekommen hab. :D — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:49, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) *Datei:Nibelheim-Vorfall3.jpg - Nein, Krauuuuuuuuuuuut! D: — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:43, 3. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Datei:Nibelheim-Vorfall Last Order.jpg - Nice, wa? — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:43, 3. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy VIII *Datei:CentraRuinen2.jpg - Beim ersten Mal war das echt knapp mit Odins Zeitlimit. ^^" hehe (Vielleicht wäre hier auch ein Bild cool, wie die Protagonisten Odin direkt entgegentreten. Zumal er ja so... riesig ist.) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:49, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) *Datei:CC-King Quistis.png - Ich hatte zwar damals ne Lösung benutzt, um alle CC-Freaks zu finden, fand es aber meeeeega geil, dass Quistis "King" ist. xD haha Hab derbe abgefeiert. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:43, 3. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Datei:Rinoa imitiert Squall.png - Rinoa kann echt ne kleine Nervensäge a la Selphie sein. Aber die Stelle war echt klasse. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:43, 3. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Datei:Laguna Squall.jpg - Habe das Bild geliebt, seit ich das erste Mal das Handbuch aufgeschlagen hatte. *o* Irgendwie hab ich schon anhand der Beschreibung geahnt, dass sie beiden verwandt sind, aber für Brüder waren mir die zehn Jahre zwischen ihnen zu viel und für Vater und Sohn waren es mir zu wenig. Nachdem ich das Spiel dann gezockt habe, ist schließlich der Groschen gefallen. ;D — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:43, 3. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy IX *Datei:Artwork Eiko Carol.jpg - Da ist die kleine Nervbacke wieder! >D muahahahahahahaa — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:43, 3. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Datei:Zidane reist nach Terra.PNG - Die Szene gehört schon immer zu meinen Lieblingen in FFIX. Einfach klasse gemacht. :D — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 10:59, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC) *Datei:Hügel der Verzweiflung Konzeptzeichnung FFIX.jpg - Ich wünsche mir für die Zukunft mehr Artworks und Konzeptzeichnungen und weniger „langweiliges Runterbeten“ eines Teils einer Spielhandlung auf der Hauptseite. Dieses Bild hier etwa bietet eine tolle Möglichkeit, mehr sagen als bloß: „Ja, da ist halt die Party am Hügel der Verzweiflung, und die kämpft da gegen…“ Ja Moment mal! Gegen wen kämpfen die da eigentlich!? --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 10:31, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy XIII *Datei:PartyBahamutFFXIII.png - :O --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:11, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy XIII-2 *Datei:End-Paradox Traum der Vergeltung FFXIII-2.jpg - Sieht cool aus und man kann sicher was Sinnvolles dazu schreiben. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 06:49, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ;Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII *Datei:Chocobo Weiß LRFFXIII.jpg - Voll niedlich und so :P --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 06:49, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) *Datei:Lightning Neue Welt LRFFXIII.png - Der Abschluss eines wirklich gelungenen Spiels. Das Ending ist mehr als nur sehenswert! --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 06:47, 10. Mai 2014 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy XV *Datei:Noctis Thron.jpg - Stylish. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 06:22, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ;Type-0 *Datei:Ace Type-0 HD.jpg - Nero Valentine ;Dissidia / Dissidia 012 *Datei:Bartz vs Zidane Dissidia.jpg - Die Szene war auch recht lustig. (Hab ein Bild mit deutschen Bildschirmtexten parat) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:49, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ;Chocobo-Serie *Datei:ChocoboTales Artwork.jpg - (S)chick! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:43, 3. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Datei:Irma FFFCD.png - Noch ein (s)chick! xP *schenkel klopf* — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:43, 3. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Fragen, Anregungen und Meinungen Ich hätte zuerst einmal einige Fragen: * 1. Kann man auch mehrere Vorschläge abgeben oder sollte es bei nur einem Bild bleiben? * 2. Welche Art von Bildern können denn vorgeschlagen werden? Aber auf die Schnelle hab ich eins gefunden: Das hier. Hoffe, das geht in Ordnung :D --Cloud2110 15:36, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :# Natürlich gehen mehrere Vorschläge, immer her damit ;D es wird zwar immer nur ein Bild pro Woche eingebaut, aber jeder Vorschlag wird früher oder später berücksichtigt. Wenn einem beim Rumstöbern Bilder auffallen, die man brauchbar findet, kann man die hier ruhig mal eben reinspammen^^ :# Alle, die sich auf der Hauptseite gut machen, irgendetwas darstellen (weil dann nach Möglichkeit immer ein, zwei Sätze dazu geschrieben werden sollen) und natürlich was mit FF oder KH zu tun haben^^; was weniger gut geeignet ist, sind zum Beispiel Spielelogos oder stinknormale Gegnerillustrationen. Aber ansonsten... Artworks, Screenshots, Illustrationen, kann alles sein. ::Der Vorschlag zählt doch gleich mal, sehr schön ;D --Gunblade73 16:59, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) danke. Adriano D Adamo 11.20 29.10.2011 Mh, ist sicherlich ein wenig spät, aber mir fällt mal auf, dass das Bild an sich falsch dargestellt wird. ;P So eine Szene gibt es an sich nicht in KHII, nur im geheimen Ende von Kingdom Hearts I, in welchen Riku so gegen Roxas kämpf (was später der finale Kampf in Days sein wird). In KHII taucht Riku zwar so auf, aber nur kurzzeitig und auch nicht in einer solchen Animation (vllt im Intro, aber das glaube ich nicht, da Sora nichts davon wissen kann zu diesen Zeitpunkt). ;P Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 17:36, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Danke fürs Aufmerksam machen, wird sofort geändert :) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 09:47, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) BdW:Wasserfluch MQL xDD ich krieg nen Lachflash. Hach wie geil ist das denn? ^^ *i like* War zwar gespannt, welches Bild du als nächstes auswählen würdest, aber das hier hat mich echt überrascht ^^ hihi --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:53, 19. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Freut mich, dass es dir so gut gefällt :D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 19:27, 19. Dez. 2011 (UTC)